


The Fox And The Corgi

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [68]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: prompt: puppy!blaine gets lost in the woods and he meets fox!kurt
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Kudos: 26





	The Fox And The Corgi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleeddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gleeddicted).



> For visual reference, here is the kind of puppy  [ Blaine  ](https://external-preview.redd.it/q4CHoHVoOlY0BK2KNgZwL6ptZ8dNmtGZ8dR-S-dvLVo.jpg?auto=webp&s=5f103b400e270c540d1bf5d04e9bdcff11e111f1) is and here is the kind of fox  [ Kurt  ](https://live.staticflickr.com/4313/36100958852_21807b05ba_b.jpg) is ;)

* * *

Blaine didn’t mean to walk so far away from home. Cooper always jokes that he can’t walk very far or for very long because his Corgi side doesn’t like walking, but in fact, being half-Corgi gives Blaine a lot of stamina.

Hence him ending up in the middle of the woods, where the trees are the biggest and the darkness the thickest, with no clue as to how to get back home.

Blaine can feel his large ears drooping.

“Turn back,” he tells himself. “Turn back and try to recognize something that will take you home.”

The only flaw in this plan is that he didn’t look around him as he walked and walked and walked, angry at his parents for letting Cooper make fun of him all the time, angry at himself for not standing up for himself, just angry at the world.

He thinks he passed by this funny looking boulder—or maybe it was this one, more on the left?

A whine builds up in his throat and he focuses on his breath for a moment, not keen on being overwhelmed by a panic attack in the middle of the woods.

“Are you lost?”

The voice comes from the darkness, where two eyes shine blue.

“Ah!”

The eyes come closer, revealing a slender fox stepping from behind a tree and carrying a basket filled with berries.

“Hi,” the fox says with a tentative smile. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“I’m not afraid,” Blaine rushes to say, stumbling over his words.

The fox smiles. “I didn’t say you were. But I bet you didn’t hear me approaching.”

Blaine feels sheepish. “No, I didn’t. You’re very stealthy.”

“And you are not,” the fox replies. “You make so much noise as you go through the forest!”

“Do I?”

“Yeah!” the fox exclaims, seemingly delighted, his tail wagging behind him. “Didn’t your mother teach you anything about stealth?”

Blaine blinks. “Hum, no? Why would she? We’re not wild, we’re city dogs.”

The fox tilts his head to the side, observing Blaine more closely. “Oh,” he whispers, “you’re not a fox.”

“I’m not. I’m a dog.”

“You are.” The fox pauses, the wagging of his tail slowing down before picking up again as he offers a hand. “I’m Kurt.”

“Blaine. Nice to meet you,” he replies, almost automatically. The fox’s—no, Kurt’s paw feels warm in his.

Soft, too. Softer than he expected from a creature living in the woods.

“So?”

“So what?”

“Are you lost?” Kurt asks again, tail lazily moving behind him while he munches on some berries.

Blaine glares at him. “Yes. Happy?”

“Not really.” Kurt shrugs. “I could guide you out of the forest.”

“Why would you do that?” Blaine can’t help it—he has been taught to be wary of the forest inhabitants. Plus, there is the shepherd dog instinct fighting any trust he could have in the admittedly friendly fox.

“Well, at first, I thought you were another fox,” Kurt says, walking closer, “and I would never leave a fellow fox to fend for himself—especially one as cute as you.”

Blaine blushes, even darker after he realizes that his uncharacteristically fluffy tail is wagging at the compliment. 

“Then, when I realized you were a dog, I figured it would be better to help you out of here, if only to prevent more of your pack from coming in to find you.”

“Ah.”

“Not that being a dog makes you any less cute.”

“Oh.”

“If I showed you the way out,” Kurt continues, ears now perking up and turning a darker shade of auburn, “you—you could find your way back so we could, um, hang out? If you wanted?”

Blaine’s heart calms down just as his tail wags faster. “I’d love that,” he replies softly.

“Really?”

“Really really.”

Kurt beams at him and holds up his hand. “Well then, follow me.”


End file.
